Behavioral factors contribute significantly to and often interact with biological factors to influence health and disease. While behavioral and biological/biomedical sciences have historically operated independently, health promotion and disease prevention cannot be fully realized without multidisciplinary efforts. The joint doctoral program (JDP) in Public Health offered by San Diego State University's Graduate School of Public Health and the University of California-San Diego's School of Medicine is an ideal setting for training future investigators who may bridge these disciplines. Two behavioral and two biomedical scientists will direct the program. An executive committee will select fellows for funding and assign them to appropriate mentors. Advisory committees comprised of behavioral and biological/biomedical faculty will oversee fellows'training. Faculty from several behavioral and biological/biomedical departments at both institutions will participate. Research expertise areas include but are not limited to diet &exercise;infectious &chronic disease epidemiology &prevention;tobacco exposure &control;substance abuse &addiction;gene-environment interactions;prenatal &perinatal teratology;and ethnicity &health. Each year, up to 5 new predoctoral public health students who are interested in integrating biological/biomedical science training in their behavioral science program of study will be offered 3 years of T32 support. Ideal T32 candidates will enter with a Master's in Public Health or related field and have a limited background in biology/biomedicine and a stated interest in obtaining additional training in these areas. Based on fellows'interests, individualized programs of study will include the JDP curriculum with added coursework in related biological/biomedical concepts &methodologies;rotations in behavioral- &biological/biomedical-focused research labs;training in the conduct of ethical research;and a teaching component. Our goal is to produce scientists who are versed in behavioral and biological/biomedical science and are prepared to conduct ethical multidisciplinary research. Relevance: The Institute of Medicine has recognized that the understanding, control, and prevention of morbidity require multidisciplinary research and public health promotion systems. This training program will equip behavioral scientists with the biological/biomedical background necessary to work collaboratively with biomedical investigators to prevent and control disease in populations.